Life Without Freedom
by Kayla Shannon
Summary: Kyle and Jessi meet a girl who was beaten by her father. But when she displays her Wiccan and psychic abilities, Jessi and Kyle wonder who she is. And what about her father?
1. Prologue

_This is my first Kyle XY fan fiction. This is just the prologue. It'll get better._

Prologue

_ A tall girl of five foot eight with brown hair and brown eyes was there. Her father was beating her to the ground, like a piece of meat than his food. _

_He said,_

_"You're not some Pagan Wiccan Person! You're a Christian and you go to church!"_

_ The father had a belt, and he had a hand as hard as stone. _

_The girl was beaten and bruised. Her body was full of bruises and cuts, including her face. The pain wanted her to run away. She went to her room, grabbed a bag and ran._

_Her dad yelled,_

_"Come back here! Or else."_

_But the girl kept running._

_Meanwhile, Kyle awoke to the emotion and her pain. He felt it. What was it?_

_And at the same moment, Jessi had the same reaction. What was it?_


	2. In Need

Thank you for the "constructive criticism" and this chapter was going to be longer anyway. Kyle, Jessi, and the girl.

Chapter one

Kyle woke up the next morning and wondered.

Why do people sometimes feel another's pain? Was it just a connection in my body? Or just one of my own abilities?

Kyle went outside, for it was the weekend and he needed to go see Amanda. Maybe she and him could hangout.

Amanda walked out and said,

"Kyle, are you doing well?"

Kyle thought,

I didn't want to tell Amanda about last night because I didn't want her to worry. And if she was worried, her mom might be more restrictive on me.

"I'm fine," Kyle responded, "do you want to hang out?"

"My mother is making me study on a weekend."

"May I help?"

"Sure, but can we study at your place? My mom, you know, she's learning, but I still have to ask."

"No, I don't mind."

Surprisingly, her mom said yes. After a couple of hours, Amanda had to go home, but Kyle wasn't at his best intelligence because of the "shock wake-up call."

Across town, Jessi was wondering about the same thing. She wanted to tell Brian Taylor or Kyle about it. She couldn't believe it. If both of them felt it, it was a sign for help. Maybe she and Kyle could find their use…Maybe…

Later that day, Kyle went for a walk down to the Rack. Kyle often went there to see Amanda when she went to work. He ordered a smoothie (banana) and a chocolate chip cookie.

Then, it happened. Kyle felt the pain again.

The girl walked in. She had a jacket and jeans to cover everything. But not her face. He noticed she looked tired and weak. Almost like she had been pushed to run a marathon or fought against a person twice her size.

She drank a bottled coke. She paid no attention where she sat.

Kyle, kind and caring as he is, asked,

"What happened? Are you okay?" (Knowing what the answer would be)

"I…. was beaten…and bruised…by my father…. so I ran away. I have to go or…"

"You can barely walk…I'm sure my family can help you."  
She's trying to walk, but it's hard for her. Most of the way she probably won't make it.

As if like clockwork, Jessi was always around Kyle. She noticed him talking to the girl.

Jessi asked,

"What happened?"

"This girl was beaten by her father and she needs our help."  
"Take her to your house." Jessi responded coldly.

They both ended up helping her walk to Kyle's house. Nicole Trager, Kyle's foster "mom," heard the door open. She gasped when she saw the girl's face. Obviously, she was abused. Nicole, in shock, said,

"Jessi! Kyle! What's going on?"

"This girl needs our help. She was beaten badly. Jessi helped me out."

Kyle added,

"She probably is tired."

Nicole responded,

"If she has been abused, like I can see, she'll probably want to leave. But she is obviously worried and scared."

The girl passed out and Kyle and Jessi wondered if they were feeling her pain. That she needed help.

Maybe…just maybe…

The girl woke up and she said,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Nicole said,

"You're in my house. My 'stepson,' Kyle and his friend, Jessi helped you walk over her. You feeling better?"

Nicole didn't want to tell this girl about Kyle or Jessi. It was a secret. That would be Kyle and Jessi's decision.

Kyle walked in and said,

"What is your name? And why are you like this? What made your dad beat you?"

Nicole added,

"Yes, so maybe I can file a report and get your father arrested."

"Okay," she said, "but I'd rather just speak to Kyle and Jessi."

There was something about Kyle and Jessi that is hard to explain made me say that. I could tell that woman that. I'd be hard to explain why my dad beat me.

Jessi came by later and said,

"All right. We're here. Who are you?"

"My name is Kayla and I will tell you about my father."

-Sorry for the cliffy but enjoy


	3. Settling In

Here's Chapter two… Chapter two: Settling In 

Kayla told them,

"The reason why I wanted to talk to you both alone because I can feel that you might understand why I ran away."  
"We _might_," Jessi said.

"Oh. Okay well, my dad he didn't know this till he figured it out on his own. I'm a Wiccan. My dad thinks this is a 'devil thing.' And that Wiccans do bad things. That's not true, unless you're evil. For some reason, when I get upset, it gets either or rainy or windy. Most of the time it's from anger. My dad wanted to punish me because I didn't agree with him. He thought I was crazy and there's no such things as psychics or Wiccans. I'm both-but it's difficult to explain. I can tell what someone is feeling by touching them. I also get 'visions' two ways. Sometimes by dreams and sometimes I'll hear it like a tape with no picture. My dad didn't believe it and he wanted to send me away. But I said no and he fought me to the ground. I'll show you if you don't believe me."

Kayla took of her jacket and rolled up her pants. There were several large purple-blue bruises and cuts everywhere.

"This is why I had trouble walking. I'm hurt badly."

Kyle added,

"Nicole should see this. She'll have evidence of you hurt and beaten."

Just then, she walked in.

"Oh my…you really were beaten. I can even see the hand marks on your legs."

"Yes, that's why I am hiding it."

"Where have you been staying?"

"Um…nowhere."

"You're in the street?"

"I found a hotel really cheap, actually, but it's not permanent. That's what I meant. My dad won't find me there."

Then, Nicole asked Jessi,

"Do you think it's possible for her to stay with you? It's expensive to stay in a hotel every night and she doesn't have the money for that.'  
"I don't know…"

"Well ask Mr. Taylor and maybe he'll help me."  
"I guess maybe you should ask him," Jessi responded.

Nicole grabbed the telephone and dialed Mr. Taylor's number.

"Yes…Mr. Taylor-there's this girl that Jessi and Kyle found. She stayed here last night, but her father beat her…we don't really have enough room for her…so until we can get this taken care of it in court and her father is arrested. She has nowhere to stay…. can you allow her to stay with Jessi…all right…"

"Jessi, Mr. Taylor said Kayla could stay with you. Is that fine with you, Kayla?"

"Yes, that's fine. It doesn't matter. I'll live."

Kayla and Jessi walked to Jessi's place. Something about Jessi continued to scare Kayla. She just got that vibe off it.

_It must be hard having no real family, Kayla thought._

_At least I have one,_ Kayla thought, _Eventually my dad wouldn't be there. Honestly, I didn't think he would ever care about me. I knew I didn't have to fear Jessi or Kyle._

Mr. Taylor said,

"Is that Kayla, Jessi?"

"Yes, that is."

"Well, do you care to sleep on the coach or on the floor? It doesn't matter-we can just make you a bed on the floor."

"I'll sleep on the floor, for some reason, I sleep there better than I do on a coach."

"All right," he said, "I'll put you in this room. And blankets and a pillow."

Kayla made a bed on the floor. That night, Kayla heard a bit of a strange conversation.

"I don't trust that girl, Jessi. She might cause trouble. Are you afraid?"

"No, she's not going to do anything. I'm not going to tell you anything about her I know."

"And do you want to have secrets revealed? Your biggest one?"

"Only if Kyle wants to."

"Kyle? He's just…"

"I know-he's trying to make me weaker. You always say that."  
"Good."

"But he's trying to help."

"You do as I say or I won't teach you anymore about Sarah."  
"Okay…she won't know anything…for now."

Kayla thought,

What's going on? Is it something personal? I can feel it-they're hiding something.

End of Chapter two

Well, what do you think Kayla is?


	4. The Abilites of Kayla

_Chapter three here we come…he's a little trivia…I wanted to name my original character with either a J or a K. (Kyle, Jessi)-so I picked Kayla…_

Chapter three: The Abilities of Kayla 

The next day, Jessi and Kayla met Kyle at the Rack. Amanda noticed Kyle and said,

"Who's that girl hanging with Jessi?"  
"That's Kayla…she's someone Jessi and I helped. Her father beat her. Her bruisers are starting to heal."

Jessi said to me,

"Go talk to Kyle."

Kayla said,

"Hey, Kyle. How are you?"

"I'm fine. This is Amanda, my girlfriend. And Amanda, this is Kayla, as you know."

"I'm sorry about your father. I think you're strong."

"I have to stay with Jessi."

"Good luck with that," Amanda replied.

"To be honest, I didn't want to. She has this presence that scares the crap out of me."

"She does that to everyone."

Kyle said,

"Why'd you come?"

"I come here all the time. And that Taylor guy likes to control Jessi, doesn't he?"

"Yes…Jessi's hard to deal with…she always pushes herself and I'm afraid she'll end up dead in the street."

Later that day, at the Target house, Kyle said,

"About the Wiccan stuff. What can you do with your 'psychicness'? Maybe you can help me with that."

"How? Right now you and Jessi are hiding something. I said to Taylor that she wants you to tell me first."

"And that seems like she's unsure of it."

"You know a lot of her. And Jessi is not able to control herself."

"Well, enough of her. I wanted you to show me psychic/Wiccan abilities."

"Don't say it out loud, Kyle. All right, I'm going to try to read what you're feeling by touching you. It'll take a few minutes."

_I touched Kyle's smooth hand and concentrated. I would hear is feelings from the mind. What he was thinking and feeling? _

_I heard his thought-_

_I want to tell Kayla, but she knows to show her talent first. Jessi and I would show ours without pushing it. I'm just worried how she'll take it. But she might because she told something about her._

"You want to tell me something, but you wanted for me to show you what I can do first. You're worried how I'll take it."

Kyle had a shocked look on his face.

He thought,

_How could she know that without me telling her?_

Kyle said,

"That's exactly right. How'd you do that?"

"I concentrate and feel your energy. And Jessi…something terrible is going to happen to her and I don't know what it is YET."

"What?"

"Yes, and I want to show you my third major ability. Usually, when I mad or I concentrate, it might rain or get really windy. That is a Wiccan ability. Today, I am going to try. The other was a psychic ability-the reading of your emotions-basically a branch from mind-reading."

Kayla went to Kyle's backyard with him and concentrated.

"I use my anger mostly to make it work."

Kayla continued and after ten minutes, it was cloudy.

Nicole suddenly came in.

"Kayla, I've arranged for you a day in court. I'll ask you for your number. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes, and if my dad calls, he's on the reject list. I won't answer it."

Nicole left and Jessi arrived, too.

"_What are you doing, Kyle?"  
"I'm not doing anything. Kayla showed me her abilities. And she has made it windy and cloudy. That is part of her being Wiccan."_

_Kyle thought,_

_Why can I feel her pain? Why can she do this? Why did this happen? What made me help her?_

Then Jessi said,

"If we can't push ourselves, then why can she?"

"Her abilities are subtle, but are part of nature and herself. The abilities we have standout and…."  
"You wanted to see her talent. Admit it, Kyle."

"If she can keep a secret a secret, we should tell her."

Then, as if on cue, it began to rain.

"You were serious, Kayla. You can do this."

"Yes, and I'm not going to tell your family, Kyle."  
"But they know ours and haven't told anyone they don't know."

"Will you tell me?"

"Okay, I will."

Kayla felt tired when she released some of her energy.

Jessi started getting smug about it.

"Something's wrong with Kayla. I think she's trying to show us too much."

"Leave her alone," Kyle replied, "I think we can tell her."

"What about Adam and everyone?" Jessi asked.

"It's a risk, like she did with us."

"Kayla, we have story for you. We're going to explain it."


	5. Secrets, Favors, and Arguments

Aren't you glad I'm giving Jessi her own POV? Can you see how different she is in personality from both Kyle and Kayla?

Chapter four: Secrets, Favors, and Arguments

Kyle POV-

It was a difficult matter talking to Kayla about this…Adam and Sarah…the experiments…being gestated in a tube…but surprisingly…she listened.

Jessi POV-

Revealing this secret gave reason. There's nothing Kyle and I can hide from Kayla.

Kayla replied,

"That's something…but I believe it. Some of the stuff I do is supernatural. And I don't know why. Do you want me to say I don't?"

"No," Kyle replied back.

"You understand that you're the first person outside of the Trager connections that know this? A secret," Jessi told her suspiciously.

Kyle and I ended up talking alone about Jessi again.

"Jessi's 'technical mother' has been sending me messages. Adam doesn't believe it's her. But I do."

"What do these messages say?"

"Most of them warn me-one says, 'Help Jessi' and another says, 'He won't stop until he destroys her.'"

"Who won't stop?"

"I think it is Taylor putting ideas in Jessi's head. He told her everything about Sarah and Jessi's weakness lies within that. I want you to do me a favor. Actually, two things."

"What are these favors?"

"I want you to make sure Taylor doesn't push her anymore. Pushing her could kill her and her nose bleeds when she pushes too hard. And that's what I want you to do. Tell me if he does. Stop Taylor and…"

"What?"

"Teach Jessi to control herself."

"Kyle, are you crazy? She's half-nuts with me and plus, we are NOT friends."

"Kayla, you said you don't do bad things with your talents as a Wican or psychic. Or you sure that is that? Do the same for Jessi."

"Jessi, Jessi, Jessi, why do you talk about her all the time? I mean, it's her fault that she can't control herself."

"No, it's not. Can you control your abilities completely? Can you turn it off and on?"

"No, that means what you can do is sometimes beyond your control. Jessi can't control it sometimes."

Just then, Jessi walked in.

"You don't trust me, Kayla. Because I'm considered trustworthy."

"Jessi, I'll tell you why. I don't want to say it, but there's something about your presence that scares me. But maybe…I'm wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong."

Kayla POV-

Then…I heard a hearing vision…at this… 

_Jessi, we're going to try to push it today._

_It was Taylor._

_With your mind, I want you to lift this computer._

_Now Jessi…concentrate!_

_I saw her pain…was this going to happen?_

Normal POV- 

Kayla told Jessi,

"Don't trust Taylor."

"And I should trust you on that? Because you don't of me."

"I know, Jessi. But at least give me a chance."

Then, she looked at Kayla wonderingly.

"You saw something…I know it."

"Yes, then, you are psychic." Kyle added.

Then, Kyle told Jessi and Kayla,

"Jessi, Kayla, tomorrow I am going to see Adam. You both should come."

"I will."

"And you, Jessi?"  
"I'll go."

How was this? Adam Baylin, Taylor, and everyone next chapter! 


	6. Power to Each Other

The longest chapter so far!

Chapter five: Power to Each Other

Kayla and Jessi went back to Jessi's place. Both of them were tired.

Mr. Taylor said,

"Good to see you both back. Hungry?"

"I'm fine," Jessi replied.

"As am I," Kayla agreed.

Kayla walked back to the room she was staying in. I faked going to sleep to listen in on Jessi and Taylor's conversation.

"Tomorrow morning, you're going to have a test. If you pass it, you'll be ready for them."  
"Yes, I am," she replied.

_The test is tomorrow, Kayla thought, I'll wake up early to find out what it is. Jessi won't listen to what it is. Jessi won't listen. I warned her. So did Kyle._

The next morning, Taylor said,

"Wake up, Jessi. Get dressed. It's time for our test."

Kayla waited for Jessi and Taylor in the living room. Then, she had behind the doorway and would witness the whole thing. She brought out her cell phone and recorded it as a video on the phone.

"Okay, Jessi. See this computer? I want you to lift the computer with your mind."

Jessi looked scared.

Kayla thought,

_She fears Mr. Taylor. And now she can't say no. Poor Jessi._

"Now Jessi, concentrate!"

Kayla POV-

"_All right,"_ I thought.

_Jessi tried to bring it up, but even with her mind concentrated, I felt her strain. She wanted to help, but what could I do? Kyle told me to make sure Jessi doesn't extend herself. I had to help her. Then, an idea popped in my head! The wind! I could extend myself, but for a good reason. I could get the wind inside. Even my common sense told me I was pushing myself. _

_Concentrate, I thought, Bring wind into here._

_The door began to rattle as the wind pushed through. _

_Open the door, I thought, come on._

_Then, a gust of wind opened the door. _

Normal POV

Jessi felt it-she knew it was Kayla doing this. Kayla kept bringing wind. Then, a huge gust _pushed the computer to the ground. It broke in half._

"Jessi, did you do this?" Taylor asked.

"No."

"Then, who was it?"

Kayla replied,

"It was I!"

"So, the beaten girl is something more. It's not possible."

"Jessi, come on! Run!"

"All you do is run, Kayla."

Jessi and Kayla ran down the street.

She asked me,

"You were right. How do you do that?"  
"It's my job. Kyle told me to prevent you from pushing yourself."

"But you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to help. We may as well be like this."  
"I know."

"Let's go see Kyle now."

Jessi gave me a weird look.

"Do you like Kyle?"

Kayla POV-

_That question came out of the blue and why was she asking this? That I didn't honestly know._

"No, Jessi, I don't."

Jessi didn't say anything else after that. When both of us arrived at Kyle's house, he said,

"You both came. I am surprised."  
"I said I'd come," Jessi answered sharply.

"Jessi take it easy," I said.

Normal POV-

Jessi, Kyle and Kayla took their time getting to Adam Baylin. All of them wondered how did these things happen?

Jessi POV-

_I often wonder if Taylor is right about Kayla. That I shouldn't trust her. Something about her changed or she had a secret bigger than her Wiccan abilities._

Normal POV-

"Jessi," Kayla said. "What's the matter?"

Kyle added,

"You can tell us before we see Adam."

"There's something you're not telling Kyle and I," she said, "and I know it."  
"Jessi, don't say that. I know how to control them without a lot of difficulty. Anger is the emotion that is hard to deal with once it happened, I wouldn't be able to control it. Don't make me angry."

"Well it seems we have two guests," a voice said, "I know that's Jessi, but who is she?"

"That's Kayla," Kyle said, "She's here to help us."

"How is that?"

"She is Wiccan and psychic. Her father didn't want any part of it, so he beat her."

"Oh."

"She knows about us."

"Why did you tell her? You know people can go after her."  
"They don't know who she is and they'll never will. And we can't hide anything from her. I asked her to help Jessi to get her to not push herself." Kyle said.

"Is this true, Kayla? You're doing these things to help us?"

"Yes, and Jessi and I have just literally ran from Taylor. I'm staying with Jessi and Kyle told me to make sure Jessi didn't get pushed too hard."

"That was a good decision, Kyle. It gives us someone who's actually there."

Kayla replied,

"I secretly video taped Taylor's session with Jessi."

Jessi and Kyle said,

"WHAT?"

"I have it on my phone."

The video was about twenty minutes. And it showed the part where Taylor tired to Jessi to lift a computer.

Adam said,

"Oh…this is enough to report."

Then, it came where the wind came in and broke the computer in half to the floor.

"Did you do that, Kayla?"

"Yes, I concentrated and it just happened."

"It's not possible. How can you do that without getting weak? That takes a lot mentally."

"I don't know. I just concentrate with the wind."

"How long have you know that?"

"About a year."  
"Have you practiced this ability?"

"A little. I just concentrate when I'm outside."

"Then, you pushed yourself doing that."

Jessi began to laugh smugly.

"You're tell me to not push myself, but she did!"

"I did it to help you! Taylor was hurting you!"

Adam told Jessi and Kayla,

"You both take it easy. It's up to you, Kayla. Taylor's almost ready to show her to Latnok."

"Latnok? Why them?" Kayla asked.

"Taylor's using you, Jessi. Maybe we can show this to Latnok and then Taylor wouldn't be reinstated guaranteed."

Kyle said,

"We've said before to you, Jessi. Don't hurt yourself."


	7. A Moment in Time

Chapter six: A Moment in Time 

A few days later, Kayla had to court against her father. Kyle, Jessi, and Adam were all there.

The judge said,

"Kayla, tell us why you're here."

"My dad beat me after he and I got into a minor argument."

"Do you have proof?"

Kayla pulled the back of shirt up and rolled her pants up. It was full of bruises.

The jury decided at that moment that he was guilty, but they decided to let the dad tell his story.

"I'm not going down that easy! She's not my real daughter! She's adopted!"

"Just because you say that doesn't excuse you from this."  
"Someone left her at my house eleven years ago. And I just didn't want her! I didn't have much of a choice eleven years ago! I didn't know it was her birthday, so I made it July fourth, her favorite month."

Everyone in the courtroom gasped.

Kayla POV-

I couldn't believe it. My "father" wasn't even real. I had been adopted and he didn't even want me. I couldn't take this. Was that why my dad restricted everything I did? I ran out of the courtroom. My dad didn't care.

"Court room will reconvene in ten minutes."

Normal POV-

Kyle said,

"She's adopted?"  
"And judging by that reaction, it's the first she's heard of it," Adam said, "Maybe I'll go to see she's okay."

"No, I'll go," Kyle said, "I don't think she wants to talk to an adult."

Kyle walked outside and said,

"Kayla?"

Kayla sobbed sadly. Kyle said,

"Are you okay?"

"I…I'm not…. I…didn't think…. my dad would…not want me…. Maybe he wanted to beat me…. I don't….I don't….have anyone now."

"You have me."

Kayla POV

It's a weird moment for me. I knew Kyle and Jessi for just a week. But I felt closest with them. The only friend I seemed to have anywhere. 

_I couldn't help it, but I hugged him. He needed my help and believed I had done that._

_I passed out…_

_Another vision…_

"_Our people failed to find a responsible person for our future member. Now we finally have our three. They finally met."_

"_But in our case, I don't think that would prepare her. Her abilities are strong with pushing. And it doesn't affect her."  
"Yeah, it doesn't. But Kyle, Jessi, and Adam might figure it out soon. And she doesn't even know. She could be the strongest of all of us."  
What was it? What does it mean?  
_

End of Chapter six 

(Well, was that a cliffhanger, and did you like it?)


	8. Talks and Messages

_This is basically an "interlude" chapter_

Chapter seven: Talks and Messages

Kayla awoke to a voice yelling,

"Kayla, you're free! Your stepfather's going to jail!"

Kayla said halfheartedly,

"That's great…"  
"You don't sound happy, Kayla," Kyle replied.

"I AM happy, but it's just that I don't have…"  
"…Any family of your own," Kyle finished for her, "I felt that way even with the Tragers until Adam came around."  
"And?"

"That's it. There's something bigger bothering you than not having a family."  
"For the longest time, I feared and hated my dad. It was that one reason that I stayed in respect to him because even though he didn't want me, he was the only thing I had in family."  
At that moment Kyle thought,

_Fear and anger are her strongest emotions. The same with Jessi and I. Especially in abilities. It occurred to me that Kayla would have a real place to stay._

_And Kayla…_

Just then, Jessi came out slowly and said, 

"For once I see why you wanted to help us."  
Adam added,

"I see you and Jessi are the same. You both feared your fathers. And they pushed to the point of weakness. You both have the weakness of having no one else."

Kyle responded,

"When I see you and Jessi have a similar personality. You guys pass for relations, not friends."

"I doubt it," Kayla said, "and I have more things in court to deal with.'

"Why?"

"They're going to have to find me a foster." Kayla replied.

Something made Jessi say,

"Stay with me. I want you to."  
Jessi thought,

More and more I wondered about Kayla. And for some reason, I started to agree with Kyle we were similar.

Arriving back at Jessi's house, Kayla received a text.

LATNOK WILL FIND YOU.

Kayla thought,

_Why am I getting this?_

_Jessi somehow heard this without Kayla speaking._

_Maybe you're getting a test._

_Jessi? Is that you?_

_Yes, it is._

_I'm going to ask Taylor if he sent it._

_If you want to, but I honesty don't think it's him._

_Well, I'll ask. Just in case._

Kayla POV- 

I headed to Taylor's part of the house. I bet he was thinking,

"What is that girl doing?"

"Mr. Taylor, I received this text message. It said, 'Latnok will find you.' I want to know if you sent it."

"No, I did not. And even if I did, there'd be no real way to send it to you."

"Maybe…I just want to see who it was."

I didn't know if I should tell Adam Baylin or Kyle. Jessi basically read my mind, so she knew. And Taylor said he didn't send it. I only believed him because I could tell when he's lying. Nothing told me he was. I mean, I wish I had a clue that sent these.

I decided to go the Rack alone. All of this was just too much for me.

I got a bottled Dr. Pepper and a hot chocolate cookie.

A voice said,

"Kayla?"

I looked up and replied,

"Amanda?"

"Kyle told me you were freed, but you're adopted. Now I know you're strong."

"A lot's been going on and I can't focus much."

"Kyle tells me that he feels you're special, but he doesn't know a lot to know who you are."

"I don't even know who my parents are."

"Does Kyle talk about me a lot when you guys talk?"  
"No, not really. We have to worry about Jessi."

"Jessi…are you two friends?"

"I think it's starting to be where we tolerate each other. But we're not friends. I'm a more friend with Kyle than I am with her. Jessi needs to be helped. A lot of issues around her. I can't say much."

"Have you seen Kyle today?"

"Not since this morning after the court."

"Can you call him? I'd like to talk to him."

"Go ahead. He should be home."

Normal POV-

Taylor, meanwhile, was with Jessi.

"Run your thirteen miles."

"No."

"Why?"  
"Because I don't need to."  
"Do you want to impress them?"

"I don't know anymore."  
"And Kayla? Is this about her and the court?"

"Did you know who Kayla was before that?"

"I heard rumors, but that's it that Latnok created another pod child. Like you and Kyle. When the girl had developed to the age of five, Latnok released her and sent her to live with family."

"If that's true, then that may be Kayla. If she is, why can she extend herself?"

"I don't know, Jessi. It's none of our concern."

"Yes it is, and I am going to find out why."

_How was that?_


	9. Jessi Searches

A whole chapter in Jessi's POV Chapter eight: Jessi Searches 

I went to the Internet. And typed in  I wanted to hack in their files to see if they had another secret. At first, I didn't know exactly how to. It was difficult, but I didn't want Kyle to find out. If Kayla was like us, I wanted to prove it.

After three hours, I found a file.

ARTICLES

FBI SEARCH FOR LATNOK MYSTERY;

FINDS NOTHING

I read the article and it said that it was an "illegal mystery." Kayla could be that. I dug harder and found a file. Latnok Experimental Number 781229 

_Birth: 2/18/92_

_Genetic Material Used: 781227 (male) and 781228 (female) (from Zzyzx)_

_Comments: The only one released voluntarily-_released_ after five years in tube to an adopted family_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Brown_

"Kayla fits the description and our numbers are mentioned. The Latnok people somehow combined our DNA or in this case-Adam's and Sarah's. That makes Kayla my sister. I knew something was up. Okay, it's time to tell Kyle. He might feel it already. If Taylor finds out that Latnok created Kayla, he might try to get me to upstage her."

I went to Kyle's house after printing this information.

Nicole answered the door.

"Jessi? Yes?"

"I came to see Kyle."

"Come in."  
Kyle was with Amanda at this time.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Jessi, can't it wait?"

"No."

"Just a minute, Amanda."

I whispered,

"I found this after hacking into the Latnok website. There's another one like us. Take this copy of the information. It has information on that person. It's Kayla. She fits it."

"Amanda's waiting and we have time."

"Once you finish with Amanda, let me know. I'll find Kayla."  
I went to the Rack and as expected, I found her.

"Kayla, come here!"

"Jessi, what do you need?"

"I want to ask you something. Do you have any memories when you were younger than five?"  
"Just when I was dropped off at my step-dad's house."

"I figured that because I found this information after hacking into Latnok's website."

"What? Why'd you do that, Jessi?"

"I had to and I felt a connection with you and Kyle."

"Let's go back to Kyle's."


	10. A Revealed Test Holds the Truth

Chapter nine: A Revealed Test Holds the Truth 

After arriving at Kyle's house, Amanda had left and read the information.

"Jessi, there's no way that's possible. We're the only ones," Kyle said.

"But Latnok created another. Let's find out if she is."

"Pull up your shirt, Kayla."

"No," Kayla answered.

"Why?"

"I don't feel comfortable doing that."

But Kayla did. She did it reluctantly, and pulled up her shirt. Kyle and Jessi gasped.

Just then, Nicole Trager had walked in.

"Kayla…oh my…"  
Kayla ran off to Jessi's house. She went to her "room." Taylor said,

"I heard you come in."  
"I don't know what to do. Did you know anything about me?"

"Yes, I knew you were the one Latnok released to live 'normally' for eleven years."

"I didn't know."

Just then, Jessi responded,

"You knew all this time, Taylor?"  
"Yes, but you still don't know for certain."

Jessi said,

"Jump off the roof."

"I'm not going to do that."

Taylor said,

"I have a better idea. Tomorrow morning, join Jessi in her training."

Jessi mouthed.

_Don't do it. You'll be tired._

"I'll do it."

"Excellent."  
The next morning, Taylor set another treadmill for Kayla. There was even another weight saying "25 lbs." Taylor was about to put the wire when when Kayla said,

"I don't need them."

"Jessi, Kayla, thirteen miles on the treadmill. Another objective is to move your weights in this session. Go!"

Kayla began to jog at a steady pace and the door began to feel the wind. After two miles of jogging at a steady pace, Taylor said,

"We're going to take you to a faster jog. For the next six miles."

Kayla POV-

Jessi wanted to see if I was one of them. I could use my abilities and even extend myself without straining hard.

Normal POV- 

Taylor watched and thought,

_Latnok will be pleased with this, but I don't want them to think Jessi wasn't a mistake. They don't approve of her already. I need to deal with Kayla. And what if Latnok wants Kayla to be superior? I got to make sure she isn't."  
_After the six miles, both Jessi and Kayla were sweating normally.

"Now, you two, full speed for the remaining five miles!"

We were working on moving our objects.

Kayla POV-

I concentrated throughout the workout…until finally…the wind came through and pushed the door open and brought my weight down. I said, after the workout,

"_Come on, Jessi. Let's go,"  
I noticed that she was strained again. The only thing I felt was her strain. Both of us were streaked with sweat, so we had to get cleaned up._

Normal POV- 

Meanwhile, Kyle was heading to see Adam about Kayla. He wouldn't believe it, like he did about Sarah's messages, but it couldn't hurt.

Jessi and Kayla called Kyle and they agreed to meet Kyle where they Adam usually hid.

"Kayla, is any of this true? Jessi found you were created like her and Kyle. You were created by Latnok?" Adam asked.

"I don't know if I was. I didn't know who Latnok was until Kyle and Jessi told me."  
"You honestly don't know?"

Jessi added,

"I have more proof. I wanted her to jump off the roof, but Taylor wanted to join me in a training session."

"You told him, Jessi?"

"No, he said he knew even before I hacked in to Latnok-that he doesn't know about-of a created experiment by Latnok."

"So…the workout. How'd it go? Kayla, you don't seem too tired."  
Jessi added,

"She knocked the weight down with her wind and felt no strain."

"She passed the test Jessi couldn't finish," Kyle replied, "And this prove it."

Kayla added,

"I don't know what I am. And, I'm not pulling my shirt again."  
But Kyle looked up at Kayla with a look that told her,

_Just do it. It'll be fine. You won't be in trouble._

Kayla pulled up her shirt and revealed it again.

"Kayla, it can't be…"

"Okay. It's official, Kayla. You're a pod child. Let me see the file."

Jessi and Kyle heard the file once again.

"I can't take this anymore, Jessi. I'm leaving." Kayla said.

"You don't need me," Kayla said, "I thought I was Wiccan because I could do a lot of things. I even researched."

"Kayla, don't worry about anything," Kyle replied, "You'll be fine."

"No, I just found out I'm created and I can't change that."

"No, you can't."

"I'm tired. It's been a long day and I want to go home. Come on, Jessi."

"There's something else, Kayla," Adam said, "Don't tell anyone."


	11. The Plot

_A plot begins_

Chapter ten: The Plot

Taylor found some help for a plot. He felt as though if Kayla bettered Jessi, he'd never get his Latnok privileges back. He didn't want Latnok's creation to surpass his. But she had passed all the tests. There must be way.

Of course._ Emily Hollander. Where was she? He searched through the Madacorp Directory and called her. _

"Hello?" 

"I need your help…this is Brian Taylor. Come over."  
Emily Hollander had once work for Ballantine, until his arrest. However, Mr. Taylor needed help.

There was a knock on the door.

"Brian Taylor, do you have something that is that important?"

"I want to tell you that Latnok created another one like Jessi."

"And you want me to track her down for safety?"

"No, I've been pushing Jessi for a Latnok, but there's been a new arrangement. Her name's Kayla and she lived as an adoptive child. Same age as Jessi."

"And what do you need, Brian?"

"Kayla can keep up with Jessi's training session. And she doesn't strain. Here's Jessi's session from this morning. "At critical" and Kayla's "no critical."

Latnok created Kayla, but she couldn't last under death.

"You want to kill her."

"I think we can do better than that. Is the CIR still in operation?"

"It hasn't been used at all since Kyle was strapped into it. In fact, it's in maintenance and the money to fix it costs $10,000. It'll take a couple of weeks before it's time for a use. Oh, you want Kayla to suffer, by losing her memories, as she didn't with Jessi's training session."

"The plan will be to get her to the point where she got out of the pod. Half-insane, like Jessi was. If she is from both Adam and Sarah's DNA or Kyle's and Jessi's, there'd be a chance she could be dangerous like Jessi was."

"You want her to lose her memory so she can be convinced of what's wrong and right of you."

"Exactly. But first, let's see if she is willing to push herself in front of Latnok. If she doesn't, then we'll take care of 781229. She'll be here soon, so you'd better leave."


	12. The Fight

Chapter eleven: A Fight 

Kayla POV-

Jessi and I were actually have a real conversation without Kyle as a buffer.

"Kayla, this is hard for you to believe, but it's what you are."

"I know. It's shocking and I don't feel happy or relieved. It just explains everything."  
"You can either accept it or run away. I ran away once and Kyle went after me."

"I won't. But now everyone's going to see that. I'll be pressured."

"When I see it now, we do look alike, except for the brown eyes and shorter hair. You're almost as tall as Kyle."

"Well, let's get going. I'm probably just going to sleep when we get home."

"All right."

----

Late that night, while I was in bed, I had a knock on the door.

"Kayla, it's Mr. Taylor. Open the door."

At first, I thought something was wrong. I changed my clothes and came out.

"Yes?"

"Come outside."  
"Kayla, you have a talent and gifts, but you must stop telling Jessi to stop pushing herself. If anything, you should do what Jessi's doing."

"What are you saying, Mr. Taylor?"

"Extend yourself."  
"No. I am not going to."  
"Do as I say, Kayla. Or you shall be thought of in a negative way like Jessi is!"

_At that moment, I went back to the day my dad beat me. The beating, the fight, and how I refused to fight back. I could no longer do that. I no longer wanted to hide. If Latnok created me for good, then I might need to stop Taylor from bad._

_No more submitting. No more living in fear. No more running. Taylor is done…_

_Then, there was a punch in my stomach._

_I snapped out of flashback._

_Jessi awoke to the pain…_

_Kyle awoke to the pain…_

"_Enough!" I said, "You're done with everything."_

"_I just want to help."_

"_No, you don't.'_

_Then, I snapped, too._

_I punched him and he tried to attack me back. For some reason, I had lightening-fast reflexes and I could dodge every punch._

_Come on Kayla, You can stop him. I had never had that kind of guts sane._

_It was Jessi._

_I thought back,_

_I'll do it. I'll deal with Taylor. Just go…just go…just go…call him…call Adam._

_Then, I released something from within. The wind blew and then it pushed Taylor to the ground._

"_Kayla, stop!"_

_I grabbed his neck and he started to choke. I threw him down and he fainted. Go free…go free…Extending myself without strain._

_I thought to Jessi, _

_Grab your stuff. Get mine. We're going. And we'll find Kyle._

_Okay, she responded, You're actually coming?_

_Yes._

_Kayla, come on._

_Taylor was unconscious and Jessi and I left._


	13. Capture?

The Longest Chapter as of now!

Chapter twelve: Capture?  
It was already three in the morning and Kayla said,

"Let's go to Kyle's."  
"What exactly happened?"

"You saw it. I'll say more when we see Kyle."  
We knocked on the door.

Nicole opened it,

"Jessi? Kayla? What happened?"

"Taylor…we'll tell you in the morning."  
"Come on, you two. On the couches."

Kayla POV-

The next morning, I woke to a buzz on my cell phone.

_A message._

_TAYLOR IS SENDING TROUBLE. BE ON YOUR GUARD._

_I had received yet another text. From who? Why? And I needed to tell Kyle, but not Jessi. Yet._

_Later that day, Nicole said,_

"Kayla, Jessi, I think it's time for you to tell us why you came her at 3:30 am in the morning."

"It wasn't Jessi's fault," I said defending her.

Kyle came in.

"Kayla?"

"Yes, well. Taylor started tell me to push myself. I threaten him. Then, I had flashback about my dad."  
"And? What happened?"

"Taylor punched me and Jessi saw the whole thing. We somehow were able to communicate telepathically. During the fight, I fought hard. He couldn't hit me and I…I choked him and knocked him out…I couldn't stop…"

"It wasn't your fault. You were defending yourself."

Normal POV

Emily noticed Brian Taylor on the grass and he said,

"Brian, wake up!"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Kayla attacked me and we're going to have to catch her more drastically."

"Emily, here's our plan…"

---

Kayla told Kyle,

"I want to show you something, Kyle. Before Jessi finds out. She doesn't know. I received two text messages. The first one said, 'Latnok will find you' and 'Taylor is sending trouble. Be on your guard.'"

He thought,

_Sarah. She's helping Kayla._

Kyle told Kayla,

"I'm going to show you something, but don't tell Jessi."

"Okay."

"I've been sent to see Sarah. She, too, has been sending me messages. It's not because you are different. It's because she wants for you and Jessi's safety."

"I can't go…"

"No, she wants me to come alone."

"Kyle, do you have any advice for me? Taylor is up to something and I might need your help."

"Do what the text says: Be on your guard. I thought having just the both of us is hard, but Taylor wants Jessi to be stronger than you. She won't be in some ways. There are a lot of things you can do that Jessi can't such as the wind and weather ability and you're different from her in one way. You know how to use your abilities without going crazy. Jessi doesn't seem to realize that Taylor is trouble. And you knew it. You fought him and won. You almost killed him, but you let him go."  
"I couldn't kill him, no matter mean he is. If anything, he should just leave me alone."

"Did I ever tell you about the snake in the woods that attacked me and I let it go after I grabbed it by the neck?"

"No, you didn't."

"You had the moment to decide to kill him or to let him live. And I don't think that's a mistake or a good thing. Now Taylor's going to hate you more. Do you want to stay here at the Trager house? We want Jessi to stay, too."

"Go on, meet Sarah. Tell her about me. But I'm assuming that she already knows."

-----

Kayla went for a walk. And she felt as though someone or something watching her.

Be on your guard.

Emily and Taylor saw her.

"There she is, Emily. Kayla…"  
"She does look like Jessi. A lot. Just the eyes and her height is different."

"Just get the sleep gun out."

---

Kayla POV-  
_I heard Taylor and a woman. A gun. A sleep gun. I carefully listened._

"_Ready, set shoot!" Taylor ordered._

_I heard him and turned. The dart was coming right toward me. I grabbed from the middle with lightning fast reflexes and it missed me. I was careful not to touch the point. _

_I yelled,_

"_Taylor! I know that you get out here!"_

_He said,_

"_Well, Kayla. Seems like you're not like Jessi at all. You're her superior."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I created Jessi for Latnok and Latnok created you!"_

_Emily added,_

"_Kayla XX."_

"_Don't call me that. It's Kayla."  
Then, I felt a jolt._

"_Good night, Kayla."_

_And, I passed out._

_--_

Kyle was talking to Sarah at this time and he felt something.

Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"  
"Kayla…something's wrong."

"I sent those messages to her and has she been on guard?"

"Yes."

"Remember, don't tell Jessi or Kayla about our conversation."

"When I find you?"

"You won't. I'll find you."

--

Jessi was at the Trager house and she said to herself,

"Kayla, where are you? What happened? I know this pain."

----

Kayla POV

_I woke up in a closet. It was locked. I searched for my cell phone, but it was missing. They took it._

_I thought, _

_Of course. Jessi._

_Jessi, I need your help._

_Kayla, where are you?_

_I'm locked in a closet somewhere._

_Find Kyle and I will try to figure out where it is._

_Then, the door opened._

"Kayla, we've tried being nice to you," Taylor said, "But you'll never be able to fight a machine. You won't be able to handle the CIR."

Meanwhile-

Jessi and Kayla hurried. Jessi said,

"Kayla's locked in a closet somewhere. Taylor took her."  
"We have to find Adam. He might know what to do."  
"Adam will know what to do. I can tell," Jessi responded.

Jessi and Kyle heard of a special number. If they figured out the number from the code, you'll get the number.

The figured out it was in Hungarian (again). The number was in Hungarian, and it translated into 526-8139.

Far away, a man of Latnok said,

"We have a call regarding our creation. I think it's time for deal with Taylor. And we know where Kayla is and it's time for her to meet us."  
"Kayla will end up well," another said.


	14. An Arrival of Sorts

Chapter thirteen: An Arrival of Sorts 

At 8 am, the next morning, Emily said,

"The CIR is ready for Kayla."  
"At 9:30 am, she'll be in it."

Jessi thought,

_Kayla, what are you doing? We're sending help._

_They talked about a machine called the "CIR." _

_You're in Madacorp. We know now._

_They want to put me in it. They say I won't survive it._

_Of course, you aren't strong enough yet. But Kyle and I managed to fight it. We'll be ready for you, this time. _

_---_

_Kayla POV-9:30 am_

_Taylor said,_

"_I'm here to get you. Now." _

_I thought to Jessi,_

_Do whatever you can. It's time. If you feel me needing you, help._

Taylor grabbed me and I fought him the whole way.

_They sat me down in the CIR. I felt imprisoned, but I couldn't get out. My arms and legs were strapped down and I could not movie. It would be useless to try._

A doctor came in with a shot that was supposed to relax me. I could tell A million stories about how I felt about getting shots. How could I stop the CIR?

_It would cost me a lot, but was I strong enough? Could I fight it on my own?_

Normal POV-

Taylor said,

"Start the CIR!"

He thought,

I don't think she can handle it. She'll be under my control for the rest of my life. The CIR will take her memories away from the time she was five. She'll be like Jessi from the pod.

_Kayla POV-_

_I felt the chair trying to take my life away. What could I do? I couldn't quit, I couldn't. _

_Of course! Fire…I had an ability that worked once,but I had to use anger. That was it! Taylor made me angry. _

_I began to concentrate and focus all my energy on anger against the CIR. But it was tough. I had to kept trying and it was causing me pain. _

_Burn…Fire…Come on…._

_There was a release of energy from the CIR._

"_What's going on in there?" Emily asked._

_Taylor responded,_

"_I need you to watch her. She fighting it mentally and that's difficult."_

_Finally, the burn concentration worked. There was a spark of flame on the braces of my arm that held me down. It burned the braces on my arm one by one-my arms were free! Then, my legs were freed. The chair then came on fire, and I was not burned. _

_Then, it stopped. _

"_Oh, my God." Taylor said._

"_She isn't like Jessi."  
_Normal POV-

Jessi and Kyle snuck into Madacorp and were in front of the room where the CIR was. It was on fire! Kayla was out of the chair!

"She fought it and won," Kyle said.

Then, Jessi saw Taylor,

"Leave Kayla alone."

Kayla got out and said,

"I don't know how I was able to fight it."

"You set it on fire," Taylor said, "And maybe they'll see how crazy you are."

"No, I am not."

Then, a man with a deep voice said,

"Enough!"

Then, everyone turned to see a group of ten people.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked.

"We are Latnok and you are our creation."


	15. The Meeting

Chapter fourteen: A Meeting 

A man in a black suit said,

"Do you guys wish to adjourn in the conference room?"  
Taylor said,

"Yes, go ahead."

"Jessi, Kyle, how'd you guys get over here?"

"We walked."

"And how did Latnok get here?"

"Adam called them-well, we did. We figured out a code for their number."  
"Why'd they come here?"

"To help you."

"And Jessi? They're not here to see you?"

"No. We're helping you and stopping Taylor."  
"I met Sarah, Kayla," Jessi said, "and she's here. She risked this for you and me. It does prove she cares about us!"

"Everyone's here," Sarah said firmly, "and it looks like that."

"I'm Kayla."

"Of course, I know and Jessi…"

"…Is my relation." Kayla finished.

"Kayla, Jessi, Kyle, Brian Taylor, come on," the man in the suit said.

"Tell us what happened, Kayla," another man said.

"He tried to destroy me with that machine, the CIR, but I set it on fire with my mind!"

Jessi added,

"I'm done being pushed! He pushed for himself! He doesn't care."

"Is any of this true, Kayla?"

"Yes, it is."

"Taylor?"

"I was only trying to help them! She attacked me!"

"Because you attacked me."  
"Yes, Mr. Taylor, we have decided that you will never be reinstated to Latnok. Leave!"

A woman said,

"Jessi, Kyle, can you leave for a minute? We need to talk to Kayla for a minute."  
Jessi thought,

I wondered what Latnok wanted from her. What if they wanted her to kill Taylor? What if they want her to explain the fire? Or worse lock her up for good?

_Kyle thought,_

_Latnok came to get Taylor in trouble and help Kayla. What were they going to do? Kayla, please don't be killed. You have proven that before. You deserve to live, like Jessi did, even if she didn't feel at first._

Then Kyle said,

"Kayla, don't think you're not worthy. I believe that you are more than just a pod child of Latnok. And whatever they offer you, make the right decision."\

Then, Kyle hugged me and said,

"Show them from your heart."

The woman said,

"Kayla, come on…"

Kayla entered the meeting hall yet again.

--

Kayla POV- 

The woman said,

"We saw what you did with the CIR chair and your ability with weather and the talents you posses in rigorous training session. Jessi was strained, and you weren't."

"And you know a lot. You have visions and everything. That's what we see in you as a lot of potential. That's what counts. And so," the man said.

They had a small black box around five inches tall and three inches wide. They handed it to me.

"Open it, Kayla."

_Inside the box, there was a ring. It had a dark navy-blue stone with a large silver band._

_I had seen on of these rings before. Kyle had one from Adam, Brian Taylor had one, and Sarah had a red one. It was Latnok ring, and only members or former members wore them._

_I pretended not to know what the ring was._

"What is it?"

"We want you to join Latnok and you shall be our member. We planned for you to join us when you got older. And we feel you're ready."

_I couldn't believe what to say. I looked at the ring, tried it on, and I still didn't know._

"We'll give you time to think about it, all right?" 

"Yes, I'll need time to do that."

What a shocker isn't it?


	16. A Choice

Chapter fifteen: A Choice 

Kayla walked out of the room and Kyle asked,

"What happened?"  
"I think we should go someplace private to talk about it."  
"Okay, let's go," Jessi added.

"We found an area for us to talk and sit," Kyle said.

Jessi and Kayla found their spots and everyone joined in.

Even Sarah was asking,

"What happened?"  
"Latnok wants me to join them, and they even offered me a ring."

"Why'd they do that?"

"They created me so I could join them."  
"And what did you tell them?"

"Nothing…I haven't decided…"

Sarah replied,

"Don't make them decide that for you. If you feel you're heart isn't in the Latnok Society, then don't."

"All right," Kayla answered, "Kyle, can I speak to you privately?"

"Okay."  
"I don't know if I should take it or not. I liked having the ability of choosing, but at the same time, I feel as though, I'm worth more. I fought Taylor and that stupid CIR. You taught me a lot, Kyle."

"I didn't teach you that. You learned on your own."

Kayla POV-

That night, I talked to Jessi.

"Jessi, I'm not going to join Latnok. I just finally accepted who I was, and Sarah's right, I can't do what they want.'

"Kayla, Latnok is not going to let you off easy. If they created you for that purpose, they might want you dead. Just like Taylor didn't care about me, and neither does Latnok."  
"A few weeks ago, I might have accepted their offer….I just want to get away…but now I don't'….I don't need to…"

"When are you meeting them?"

"In three days at 6 pm."  
"I don't think they just want to hear you talk. They're going to see what you can do, even though, they've seen it," Jessi replied.

Kyle POV-

Kayla was given a tough choice-to join Latnok or not. I knew her-she wouldn't do it unless she wanted to.

Kayla POV-

The next day, we all went to see Adam Baylin. Even he was surprised about what happened yesterday. From the CIR to Latnok appearing for an offer. And he said,

"What you've done has shown that when mixing my DNA with Sarah's or Kyle and Jessi's, you have abilities even they don't have. Be careful. And Kyle, learn from her. I don't think Latnok is going to hurt you, but…"  
"Sarah believes their intentions for me and Jessi are not purly good."  
"Make the right choice," Adam replied.

--

I had to dress decently for Latnok. Kyle and Jessi would go with me for this. I managed to get a ladies' business suit for this. In the outfit, I looked like I already was a member of them. And the way dress made it not want it. I would say no, for I could not live in obscurity all my life.


	17. A Power Inside

This is the last chapter until after spring break and what do you think should happen next?

Chapter sixteen: A Power Inside

"Good-luck, Kayla," Jessi said.

Then, they arrived.

"Miss Kayla?"

"Yes, I am here."

"Come with us."  
"What have you decided?" the head woman asked.

"It is a generous offer, but I cannot accepted it."

A man said,

"You can't do this! Without us, you are nothing! You'll be wasting your potiential."  
"No," Kayla replied, "I'm not wasting it. Wasting it would be doing what you want me to do."  
"You can't do this, Kayla."  
"I just did and if you created me for this reason, then you can forget me joining."  
"I'm disappointed in you, Kayla. You could do so much better. But turns out you made a choice and now we plan to test you."  
At that moment, Kayla said,

"That's it."

Kayla didn't know it, but then they said,

"We have no use for you now."

Kayla POV-

_They had a gun! They wanted to kill me. A society that was good felt that I was useless. Sarah was right. I knew it now…she still was.._

_They had it in front of me, and once again, I taught people not to mess with me, if you threaten. _

_I grabbed their gun and took it, but I didn't harm them. Just like I did with Taylor. I could never kill anyone. That was part of me at all. Just do that. _

_And now I realized that everyone want to be on thing or another. Just because I had abilities that I could not hide._

--

Outside the building, I walked out. Even Adam was there with Jessi and Kyle.

Kyle asked,

"What did you tell them?"

"I said no. They threatened me and now everyone wants me for one thing now. What am I going to do?"

"Taylor's gone, he left town. But you won't."  
Jessi asked,

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm staying here."  
Adam said suddenly,

"Even though, you shouldn't. You shouldn't stay, but you're…"  
"Not going to live in fear," Kyle finished.

"I will do my best to show them who I am," Kayla said.


	18. Belonging

These next two chapters will be short because excitement will mount yet again for Kyle and Kayla!

Chapter 17: Belonging Kayla POV-

I didn't know what to do. My life would always be a worry. And now…I didn't know if Jessi and Kyle would risk as I do.

"Jessi," I said, "Where am I going?"

"You're not. Kyle said you're staying with the Tragers. He thinks highly of you. So does Adam and Sarah."  
"You have Sarah now. And she's your mother technically."

"She's your mother, too."  
"Not really, but I made the same choice she did."

I went outside. The wind brushed my face and then, a vision….

"Kayla has passed every test. And what now? Our expectations are high, but she passed them."

"_I think we should give her a little time because of what she needs to take in. But we can give her an incentive to convince…"_

"_And having a gun to her will not encourage her. We should've not done that."_

_A vision of Latnok._

_I needed to discover more._

_Just then, Kyle snapped me out of my vision._

"Kayla?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"I think you need a break from all of this. Amanda and I are going to the prom together. Are you going?"  
"At my school, I had everything, but I decided I am not going to yours. I'm not a student there."

"Jessi's not going because no one will ask her."

"Kayla, you can go. Where is the stuff you had for prom?"

"At my step dad's. And the house has been taken."  
"I am sure Nicole can arrange to get your stuff."  
"I still don't belong at prom."  
"Sure, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Kayla, you know," he began, "all this time you feel like you need to prove yourself, but you don't."

Kyle ended up telling Nicole to permit me to get my stuff. She said to me going to my old room,

"You have a normal room, despite being a creation or being like Jessi. You were raised 'normally' but why?"  
"I still don't know that."

Kayla thought,

It's not for me to have a deal with this. Kyle wants me to help him and Jessi. But I don't have a way. For once in my life, I have a sense of what I am to people. I've been in this sense of a "quite girl" or "Wican person." My life broke the norms. In just a month, I was beaten, met two people I had a connection with me, fought Madacorp's CIR and Taylor, and was offered a spot in the Latnok society. What kind of descion did I make? A good one or a bad one?

Running away won't help. Should I miss prom because I moved to a new school?

No. No. I can't.

I have nothing prepared. My job. Protection. Protect Jessi. Hang out with her. Be a comfort. Come on, I can do this.

Jessi, what are you doing? I thought to her.

Just come over, she thought back, I'll tell you.


	19. Partings

Chapter eighteen: Partings Chapter eighteen: Partings

Kayla POV-

I walked to our house. Jessi said,

"Sarah wants me to leave with her."  
"When?"

"Prom night. Are you going?"

"I've been yes and no to it. But I am not going."  
"Are you coming with me?"

"I can't…. I just can't."

A week later was the day of prom. Jessi and I decided to hang out just a bit.

When Sarah arrived, I had to leave. Kyle prepared for his date, but he was trying to arrange everything. Jessi was leaving and I was informed that Adam left Kyle to be "ordinary" for once. To have a life. I did agree with the fact that Latnok wouldn't leave Kyle or me alone, even if Adam told him to.

_Tonight I bid farewell to Jessi. It was a difficult moment for me. I asked her,_

"_Are you sure you want to go?"_

"_For Sarah and I told Kyle it's putting me in a spot where 'What if she leaves anyway?' I don't have anyone else."_

"_Neither do I. Except you and Kyle."  
"You and Kyle are agreeing that you are like me. But I haven't told you that you're a kind and caring person like Kyle. Nicole was happy you're staying with him. Amanda told me something. 'If you love someone, you put their feeling before yours.'"_

"_She's right and Amanda's a kind girl. And I think we both are doing that. Me with you and you and Sarah…We developed a friendship and a bond…. How'd it happen…I learned who I was."_

"_I'm going to miss you and everything's going faster than I wanted."_

_Jessi and I gave a hug. I knew at this time, Kyle's prom would soon be over. And, then…a car drove up and Sarah said,_

"_Jessi, are you ready to go?"_

_Jessi nodded and her packed stuff was loaded in Jessi's car. _

"_Good-bye," I said._

_I began to tear up, like really bad. I didn't want to cry in front of Sarah, but she was realizing at this moment, I had a hard time saying good-bye._

_She said to me,_

"_Be strong. You and Kyle have the most important thing."_

_Then, Jessi said,_

"_Bye, Kayla. I'll never forget."_

_They left. Nicole noticed my reaction from Jessi's departure._

I told her,

"I didn't think I'd have such an emotional reaction like this. When I met Jessi, I didn't like her at all, but we changed. I changed, too."

"Sometimes," Nicole said, "You have a hard time letting someone go because they are close to you. I told this to Kyle-letting go of your family-but he has never called Adam Baylin his family."

"Jessi and Kyle are both family to me," I said, "the only one that truly understand me."


	20. Latnok Strikes

I know I am going a little off-topic in this chapter, but I hope you notice that Amanda and Kayla have a friendship-a sort of _I know I am going a little off-topic in this chapter, but I hope you notice that Amanda and Kayla have a friendship-a sort of side-note of the story. JESSI will RETURN! You'll see!_ Chapter 19: Latnok Strikes

Kayla POV-

I felt a strange sense and thought,

Kyle. Go to the prom and find him. When I arrived at the school, I saw Kyle. He had something!

I yelled,

"Kyle!"

"Jessi left?"

"Yes."  
"I found this ring."

_It was a silver band with a dark navy blue stone. A Latnok ring! Rhis was the very same one they offered to me! And only Latnok had it. They came by, when Adam told him not to!_

"Kyle, they want you to join now. Because you and I are the strongest."

"This ring was the ring they offered you?"

"Yes."

"And you are something special, too."

"And Latnok's still spying on us. They know Adam and Jessi are gone. WE have to be ready. To defend ourselves. Prepare our mind and body-even though we _do_ have our whole lives to be extraordinary, as Adam says. But we cannot over look this."

"Adam told us to be ordinary. We don't need this."

"Adam would wants some preparation for Latnok, if they try again. They're doing that and then find them. We have to return this ring."

"Kayla, not tonight. We'll settle this."

Just then, Amanda walked to us.

"Kayla, why'd you not come to prom?"

"I didn't have anything ready and besides, I had to say bye to Jessi."

"Kayla, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Amanda."

"It must be important for you to miss prom and be there for Jessi. Jessi left and you were there for her."

"I felt it was important. I would've enjoyed prom if Jessi were there, but going to a dance isn't everything. Before here, I had no date or boyfriend. But I prepared little for it."

"You have too good a heart to not have a boyfriend," Amanda said, "and how you and Jessi became friends, I don't know."

"You want to know something? Kyle would never do anything to hurt you. And that's something…I'd never do anything to hurt ANYONE. Physically or mentally…. to defend my self only. Is Kyle taking you home?"

"We're all going home in the limo," she said, "do you want to join us?"

"I guess," I said, "Even though I am not dressed for prom."

"You'll be fine," Kyle encouraged.

So, I did. Upon arrival to the Trager house, Amanda said,

"Good night, Kayla. Good night, Kyle."

Kyle and I went inside and tomorrow we'd tell them about what Latnok did. They had no right to give Kyle a ring. He and I had no intention.

Kyle and I woke up the next morning and told Nicole.

"I found this," Kyle said, "and it's identical to the one Adam gave me except for the stone. Latnok must've sent it."

Kayla added,

"This was the same ring they offered me and I turned it down."

Nicole replied,

"I thought Adam told Latnok to leave you both alone."  
"But none of us, not even Adam, trusts them."

"You both…you guys should think of away to be out of this. That's now your job."  
Nicole left.

"Kyle, we have to lure Latnok again. But how?"

"Our abilities….we shouldn't at all."

"If they want us to join them, we have to say no in a way."

"And that is?"

"We have to find an ability that connects us. Another thing, don't _ever wear that ring because they'll think you've accepted it. Carry it in your pocket."_

Kayla XX…Kayla XX…Kayla XX…It flashed in my mind.

_Leave me alone…Leave me alone…_

_You won't escape us, Kayla._

_We created you to be a member and to be stronger than Kyle and Jessi. Come on, Kayla XX. _

_Don't call me that. Quit it…you're offending me. That is not my name._

_You are if you're created._

_What was it? Latnok trying to pry into my mind? Why now?  
_


	21. The Real Trouble Begins

Chapter 20: The Trouble Begins Chapter 20: The Trouble Begins

_A voice…A voice…Kayla heard a voice._

_If you don't do as we say, you'll see your flaw._

_No, you never do anything. Leave me alone…Adam told you._

_He is not here to enforce it…We can do whatever we want._

Kayla POV-

Later that day, I felt a pain…a pain…a pain…I thought maybe I was a little tired, but it didn't work. Kyle noticed I was feeling tired. Maybe the energy from all the things we've done lately.

I thought,

_What's wrong with me?_

_It's time for you to strain._

Latnok was driving me crazy. I couldn't give in to there pressure. If I did, then, it could be, well, dangerous. I had to tell Kyle they were trying to get in my head.

If I took a stand, maybe their power of science would leave me, Kayla, alone.

But first I needed to tell Kyle.

I walked to the room and said,

"Kyle, I have a problem."  
"What's the matter?"

"Come into the living room. Latnok is somehow trying to communicate with me telepathically. And they're trying to strain me."

"Have you told them to stop?"

"Yes, but because I am not doing what they want, they'll keep pestering me."

"How are they able to get through, telepathically? I thought you and Jessi could only do that together."  
"I don't know how they are doing it. They're just doing it when I think of a question."

_A strain…A strain…I tried to shake it off. Latnok, you'll never get me to do as you say._

Kyle asked,

"What's the matter?"

"Latnok's straining me…"

"Come on, let's go…"

Nicole, even noticed that Kayla was straining.

"Kayla, Kyle, what's wrong?"

"Latnok is straining her…and she's not trying to do anything special."

I stood up and thought,

_Leave me alone!_

_I was frustrated and angry inside! I was turning beet red and my energy from the light winds go to gale force. Oh, no. Once I am angry or frustrated I cannot control what I can do with wind. As the winds did the day I saved Jessi, the door opened. Latnok made me angrier as I tried to fight it. I was thinking,_

_STOP!_

_But the wind blew stronger. I wasn't ready yet._

_Latnok, you won't win._

_If you keep fighting, you'll lose._

_I won't stop fighting. I've learned not to run. But I never expected what would happen next._

_The wind…pushed Kyle to the ground!_

_Then, it stopped._

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"Latnok wants more…and we must find them before them 'making me angry' goes crazy. That stupid ring! We both have to return it. Before I hurt someone again. Luckily for me and you, the wind just pushed you."

"Let's leave now," Kyle said.


	22. The Ring Mystery

Chapter 21: The Ring Mystery Chapter 21: The Ring Mystery

Kayla and Kyle packed a suitcase of clothes each, money, and food for the trip. Kayla decided that she would not go _anywhere_ with Kyle _unless…she told Amanda. _Amanda was Kyle's girlfriend and she knew that both of them were friends. But even at that, Jessi was also Kayla's friend. Having a friend that hated your other friend for various reasons is not a good way to begin anything.

She still could not say they were searching for Latnok. Instead, she said,

"Kyle and I are going on college visits."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week, maybe."

"Are you sure you're going? I know you may not be like Jessi, but do you have any romantic interest in Kyle?"

_That stupid question again._

Kayla said,

"No, we're friends. If anything, I think of him as a brother. I know he's yours and you both love each other. I'm not that kind of friend."

"I know that, Kayla, but I was just curious about it."

"Have I done anything that would give speculation on that?"

"Some of my friends point out how you are always around him and then you live with him?"  
"I'm around him just because he lives with me, and Jessi hung around him because of the same reason. Except for that she didn't live with him. And don't think he'll cheat on you with anyone. He won't think of it, either."

"All right. I'll see you both in a week. What made you tell me that you both were going on college visits?"  
"Because he and I will be alone. And I didn't want people to think the wrong thing. Jessi asked that same question, but I said no."

Kyle asked me,

"Amanda wondered about us, didn't she?"

"You know she gets suspicious sometimes."

Now it wasn't about Amanda. Kyle and I had to be prepared for anything. But what could lead us to Latnok?

Then, I realized that could help us. Adam's ring and the ring Latnok offered to Kyle and me.

That had to be the first part. I thought of the ring.

I said,

"Kyle, give the ring Latnok offered to me."

"Kayla, what are you going to do with it?"

"It's blue and what do we associate with blue?"

I looked at the ring. It was blue, like the ocean. And maybe this ring was the key.

But there were a lot of ocean sin the world and also how could Kyle and I find the water that would lead us to Latnok?

"Kyle, this ring, has to do with the water, somehow, and that could lead us to them."

"Where do you think they will be?"

"I don't know."

"Kayla, you know that you are created by Latnok. Now you must find out where you were created. Maybe using your vision ability will help."

"And how will that help?"

"I have an ability where I can go back to the past and be in that spot. An dit could tell me who or what was there. You can do that."

"I'll try."

"Let's rest here for now and we can figure out."

I concentrated hard and thought,

_Where was I created?_

_I saw a circle of people with rings. Latnok._

_I heard Kyle say,_

"_What do you see?"_

"_Latnok."_

_Then, I heard them say,_

"_Zzyzx created two clones of two different people. One of them was a member from our corporation, Adam Baylin. There's a female also created now, I've heard. From a woman. A former lover of Adam's-Sarah Emerson. Both of the two created ones are in a pod Adam designed. Right now, they are developing. They are around five and four months of age. We didn't approve of it, but now we know it's a success."_

"_We have access to both their DNA. 781227 and 781228. Their numbers."  
I thought,_

_Right before I was created. Why?  
"We have to create one that will surpass more than just being smart or strong. Ours will be great enough to be the greatest member of Latnok ever."_

_The greatest member? As what?_

_I snapped out of it._


	23. The Key to the Past

Chapter 22: The Key to the Past Chapter 22: The Key to the Past

_I woke up to the pain. I started making sounds. I felt another pain. Latnok. They started to make me scream and cry. I felt so much pain. _

_So, I went for some fresh air in the middle of the night. I was on the second floor and I decided that I could try to figure out where I was created. _

_Then, I heard a Latnok man say,_

"_She's fine-another female created-she has developed to two years."_

_Then, I saw a green forest…a large one-story building._

_Just where?_

_Then, I screamed and strained again. And I felt something on my face. At first, I didn't know what to do. I felt my face with tears from my eyes and my nose was bleeding. My mind raced. Oh, no._

_Jessi's nose bled when she strained too hard. Did I get that from her? How was this something that strained me? Did Latnok know this?_

_Or was I just troubled? Come on, Kayla. You can do this. Just you and Kyle, I said to myself._

_I went back to the bedroom and the next morning, Kyle knocked on the door._

_I opened the door, but my nose started to bleed again. _

"Kayla, what happened?"

"Last night, I had a lot of strains and pains. I tired to see where I was born. I saw a building in the forest."

"This is somehow pushing you beyond your limit, but this is the only time you strained. Latnok is the reason for this because you've done a harder situation and didn't strain. What do you want to do? I think you shouldn't try to see your past, but it's your choice."

"I'll try to do this."

"You said you saw a forest. There is more than one forest in Washington. After breakfast, we'll try again."

"All right."

Kyle noticed that I was weaker and I was fighting.

Kayla's strain is not with her abilities, Kayla thought, It's with her mind and Latnok.

"Come on, Kayla. Let's do what you have to."

I began to concentrate again.

I started to see more of my story from the past. And why? Was it time for this?

"There have been rumors that the FBI is suspicious. We all know that human cloning is illegal and we have to find our five-year old Latnok creation to a safe place until she's ready to become a member. She has never left the pod."

_Within a few days, I had been released and prepared to have a home. I was to be released to have a family. They sent a hired man to drop me off at a house. As I left the Latnok building, he and I passed under a waterfall. Was this how it was exactly to happen? I wondered, what could happen to Kyle?_

_Again, I strained and he asked me,_

"Well? What did you see?"

"The forest, a waterfall."

Kyle replied,

"I think I know where to go and it's a lot closer to home."


	24. Latnok Society

Chapter 23: Latnok Society Chapter 23: Latnok Society

"Victor Falls is where you and I must go," Kyle said, "and what's surprising is Jessi and I were found near there in the forest."  
"Our connection is closer than just being 'created' there."

"We'll go there. Come on."  
Kayla and Kayla drove down near Victor Falls and found a spot where they can park their car and walked in the forest to Victor Falls.

Kayla saw this beautiful place of Victor Falls and she knew that this place was starting to get more and more familiar.

Meanwhile-

_Latnok hadn't stopped watching Kyle or Kayla._

"_Well, they seemed to figure out where they we are. Let's give them a welcome they'll never forget."  
_Kyle and Kayla climbed down the rocks carefully. Luckily, it wasn't as steep as we anticipated, but we walked around the river and crossed to where the waterfall was.

Kayla told him,

"Use the ring for us to find the entrance. That has to be why we need it."

She grabbed the ring from Kyle and waved it to Latnok.

"I know you're watching us! Open us! What do you want?"

The door opened.

The head man said,

"I'll go see what they want."

Kayla said,

"Do not worry about anything, but be careful. We're here for two reasons. The first is to return the Latnok ring and second find out why it's so important for me to become a member."  
The head man was waiting for Kayla and Kyle and they walked down the hallway.

He said,

"Kayla, Kyle. Come on, follow us to this room."

"All right," Kayla replied.

Kayla POV-

I saw the circle of twelve Latnok people and the head woman said,

"We know why you're here."  
I put down the Latnok ring.

"You guys tried to drive me crazy. And it didn't work."  
"If you didn't go crazy, then why did you strain?"

"You did that to me."

"You're right."  
"Kyle doesn't want to join, either. If that was what you called it-'an incentive' it didn't work."

"You'll see why you'll join tonight," the man said.

"For more than one reason," the woman added.

_I felt angry inside. As if my fire was coming back. Come on, no fire. Not now…not now._

_Kyle thought,_

_Like Jessi and I can make lights explode when we're angry or upset, Kayla does the same thing with fire. She's holding it back. _

_I thought,_

_I can't start a fire here. Not now. I began to strain. _

The head man told me,

"Do you want straining and suffering? Do you want to be made angry all your life? Taylor made you angry and you almost killed him. But you didn't. You don't want to hurt anyone with that fire of yours."  
"I don't," I said.

"Join us, Kayla."

"Why do you want me to join?"

"To have someone like you as a member who's lived 'normally' for eleven years and to be discovered as you are, show that mentally, you grew. We'll help you."

"I'm not falling for that. Jessi did and I am not."

"If you don't, then you'll be forcing us to go to our most drastic measure. We didn't think it'd come to this."

Kyle asked,

"What is that?"

"We'll hurt you, Kyle and you, Kayla, will be sent back to the pod."

Meanwhile-  
Jessi and Sarah were traveling.

Jessi felt a pain.

Sarah asked,

"What's that matter, Jessi?"

"Kayla. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Try to communicate with her."  
"All right."

_Jessi concentrated and thought,_

_Kayla, what's wrong? What happened? I can feel you're suffering. _

_All right, Jessi. Latnok is making me strain hard and they're threatening me in a different way. They left Kyle the very same Latnok ring I was offered and we found a mystery with the help of my vision ability. And thanks to Kyle. We found the Latnok headquarters under Victor Falls._

_Okay, Kayla. I'll ask Sarah what she can do. I knew Latnok was creepy._

Sarah asked,

"Where did they say they are?"

"Latnok is making Kayla strain and Kyle was offered a ring. Them, they went to the Latnok headquarters and I'm not sure. We need to go and find them. Just to help them."

"Jessi, do you really want to risk it? Latnok's clinical, and nothing could convince me to not leave Kyle and Kayla alone.:

Kayla POV-

"What will you do? You both can stay here and we have room for you both to stay in. How else could we be in hiding all the time?" the woman said.

The man said,

"We'll give you some time. We'll also arrange for you to get your stuff from out in the car you left in the woods. You may risk your life, Kayla, but would you risk hurting Kyle?"  
We slept little t hat night, and I tried to communicate with Jessi.

They threatened Kyle if I didn't join. I might have to, for Kyle's life. Sarah doesn't want to be involved with them.

_Neither do I. But now I know my job. Protecting you and Kyle. I figured it recently._

_I can't let them hurt Kyle. It would hurt me, for he'd taking a fall, and I'd be back in my pod. Amanda would be upset to find both of us missing her boyfriend and friend._

_Are you serious? But if you do join them, Sarah and Adam will view you as a traitor. Same for Nicole and the Tragers._

_I'm not doing it just for me. I'm doing it for everyone-Amanda, you, Nicole and Tragers, Adam. They'll be upset if you're gone._

_Even Sarah._

_Then, do what's right. So like Kyle, to think of another person before you, so caring, like I said._

_Okay, good-night, Jessi._

_And…I fell asleep._

Kyle and I had to be there for their "brunch."

Before we went in, I said,

"I'm joining Latnok."

"Why? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not doing this for me; I'm doing this for everyone. Jessi said in thought the same thing you're saying. She also said I am kind and caring for others. Everyone would be upset if both of us were missing and hurt."

"You're right, but they're going to make you stay here."

"We'll make a compromise."

We had clothes, so we changed and headed down to the brunch room.

"Kayla? Did you make a choice?"

"I have decided," I began in my most proper smart voice, "that if you're willing to make a compromise regarding my joining."

"What will the terms be?" the head man asked.

"The first one is obvious-I join you all and Kyle and I will not suffer. Second if I go to your meetings when you have them, I get to live in the outside world. The only time you can contact me is when to tell me when the meeting is. By living a message on the cell phone."

"Why should we agree to this, Kayla?"

"Because you are asking me to be a part of something that makes me feel as though you are trying to break me. I could and should do, if my hate was the strongest, I'd kill you all. But I'm not going to."

The woman said,

"We didn't think you be this persistent about not joining. You, a Latnok creation, have learned a lot. And we will decide that by a vote. Okay, people of Latnok, will we work on her compromise. Yes or No? Who will say yes?"

Nine raised it up.

Three didn't.

"Let's look at the compromise," she said.

In the end, after some "bickering," they granted the terms.

"Tomorrow, you, Kayla, will be accepted into the society."

I thought,

Another night here. Not a smart idea.

There was a dinner with all the Latnok people and one of them remarked,

"We all noticed that you are not easy to convince or manipulate. You're smart and it's more than common sense. You won't take anything from anybody. You have a sense of other people's emotion."

"Being clinical is something you can't change." I said.

Kyle and I talked for the remainder of the evening.

"I saved your life," I said, "or at least prevented you from pain. I realized that's my purpose. To protect you and Jessi."

"Well, you have a lot to realize. You're Kayla and tomorrow and you'll be Kayla, member of Latnok."  
"Kyle, you know a lot about people because of your sense of what's right. I know about people because I respect their emotions and most of the time. I put them before me. That's why I didn't destroy Latnok or kill Taylor. I could've, but I didn't."

The next morning, both Kyle and I found "nice clothes" for the "ceremony."

First, we had breakfast, and thought,

I hope I'm making the right choice. And now just because I am helping everyone.

You are, Jessi responded, but don't risk much. It's going to be difficult to tell everyone.

I know. We're going back to Seattle after this.

Kyle and I entered the "Latnok conference room."

The head man,

"As a tradition to our society, you must first give what we call the 'Latnok Oath'-Do you, Kayla, agree to keep the names of all of us a secret? Do you swear to come to the meetings when we ask you to? Lastly, do you care about Latnok enough to respect us?"

I could keep their names a secret. I would come to the meetings as part of the compromise. Not upholding it would break the deal. I respect all people, even the ones I don't like.

"I swear on this," I replied firmly.

"Then, sit down and open that box."

They showed me a seat in their circle. And I sat down. As promised. I opened the box and it was my Latnok ring. I knew without them telling me that I was to put on the ring.

"The only hint to prove you are or were a member is that ring," the man said.

A second man added,

"It was meant for you."

The head woman said,

"Use it well, Kayla. You finally found your purpose, not just for us, but protecting others."

Then, a silence.

Kyle looked at me and said,

"Let's go back home."

On the way back, Kyle said,

"A member of Latnok. This ring is not going to give any good news."

"Actually, it will. Because it represents that I didn't join Latnok completely on their terms. I made a compromise. No one's going to push me around anymore. I could've let them hurt you, but I wouldn't allow anyone to take that for me."

Arriving home, Nicole noticed Kyle and I arriving back to the house.

"How was the trip?"

"Dragging, long," I said, "but I have some news for you."

"Okay, come inside. Let's get you guys in the house."

"But first," I said to Kyle and Nicole, "let's go see Amanda to let her know we're back. Kyle, I know you missed her."

"Come on," he said.

Then, he whispered to me,

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later. I thought you don't lie well."

"I don't. But I can delay it, can't I?"

Kyle and I ended up talking to Amanda for an hour. Then, I had to tell them the truth.

"Nicole, Stephen, Lori, Josh, can you all come in here?"

Nicole said,

"Come on. Kayla needs us."

Kayla said,

"While we were away, we found the Latnok headquarters. We tried to return the ring, but they threatened if I didn't join, I'd go back to my pod. And Kyle would get hurt…" I trailed off, struggling to finish.

Kyle touched my shoulder.

"You can tell them…Tell them…"

"I made a compromise with them on my terms and I…I joined Latnok. For all of you guys. To prevent any sadness."

I displayed the ring.

"This is the proof."

End of Chapter

-What do you think of the longest chapter?


	25. The Visitors

How are Adam and Sarah's conversation different and similar

_How are Adam and Sarah's conversation different and similar?_

Chapter 24: The Visitors

Being back at the Tragers wasn't what I expected it to be. Even though they understood that I was protecting others' feelings and everyone else in general, I still felt as though I did something wrong.

"Kayla," Kyle said, "I know the Tragers aren't mad at you."

"Then, why don't they speak to me?"

"Because they don't know what to stay.

I heard Jessi and she said in thought,

_Where are you now?_

_Back at the Tragers._

_I'm coming over there with Sarah. _

_When?_

_In three days._

_All right, Jessi. See you there._

Kyle, then said,

"Adam called me and already heard of what Latnok did. He's coming and he wants to talk to you."

"Another thing," Kayla said, "Jessi connected with me and told me that she and Sarah are coming on Friday."

"Adam's on that day, too."

"What time is he coming?"

"Seven p.m. He'll be here."

"I'm not sure about Jessi and Sarah," I explained, "but I'll ask later."  
"All right."  
"I don't think Sarah's going to want to see Adam again. They didn't speak much."  
"If they happen to get here before or after Adam does, then you must deal with it."

"They both are going to want to talk to you."  
"Kayla, you seem so fearless sometimes."

"You know that I am not. I was scared at the Latnok society and I've learned to mask it."

Three days passed. Just like that. And Kyle, Jessi, and I had now known each other for about two and half months.

Jessi and Sarah arrived around 3 pm. I was ecstatic to see Jessi again Even though she had only left three weeks ago; I knew she was happy, too.

Normal POV-

While Jessi and Kayla hanged out a bit, Sarah saw the Latnok Ring on Kayla's finger. It made her uneasy and she decided that maybe talking to Kayla would make her understand.

Around 6 pm, Nicole announced that everyone could have dinner and enjoy him or herself. Most of them ate in the living room. Sarah decided that this was the best time for her to talk to Kayla.

She had never talked to Kayla one-on-one before. In fact, it made her feel uncomfortable. But Kayla is a member of Latnok. That was why, she decided.

Sarah told Kayla,

"Come with me for a minute. I need to talk to you."

Kayla POV-

_I was guessing that she wanted to talk to me about my joining of Latnok._

_I was right._

Sarah said,

"What happened with you? I thought your heart wasn't in it. They are clinical and yet you are one of those clinical people that don't care."

"No, Sarah. I am not one of those 'clinical people' you speak of. In fact, I am the opposite of that."

"But the Latnok ring…"

"The reason why I joined Latnok was for a personal reason. I didn't want anyone to be upset. They were going to hurt Kyle and I'd be imprisoned in a pod. Also, you should know that I made the compromise on my own terms. I gave up something and they agreed."

"What do you expect from this? Are you going to do what I did? Leave and hide and be Kayla XX?"

"Don't call me that," I began, "and this experience is something I can learn from. I'm glad Kyle's safe and everyone else, too."

Sarah thought,

She's more stubborn than Jessi and I combined. She should feel lucky she grew up normally.

"Kayla, do you care if you're normally raised or not? Do you care if you have abilities that stand out?"

"That wasn't my choice. But I've understood why my abilities are there. And everything. What's different between you and me is that I took Latnok personally in a different way. I told them they were clinical. I told them what I could do if I wanted to. But you said yourself I should just make my own choices. I chose to spare them. Latnok didn't say, 'Spare us, Kayla! Have mercy!' They said, 'Why should we grant your terms?' And I told them why."

Then, I left Sarah. I felt of what I said. I understood. Like never before.

Then, a knock on the door. I opened the door and Kyle walked next to me. It was Adam Baylin.

I told him,

"Come in."  
Adam replied,

"I didn't expect for me to come back so soon, but because of what happened, Kayla, I had to come. And it looks like Sarah and Jessi came."  
"They came because I joined Latnok."  
"I thought you were completely against Latnok. Didn't I make it clear that you and Kyle have plenty of time? I even told those people to give you a break…"

"I'm assuming because they created Kyle, but they created me, they can get away with it. You know, Sarah thinks I joined Latnok for the wrong reasons. But I told her I didn't. Ask Kyle. He was there. Sarah thinks having a choice is best. I'm sick of telling this story about what happened to everyone and I don't see this ring as something shameful. Sarah asked me if I wanted to hide, but I'm not. I thought of everyone else but me-except for a split second-I feel that's my purpose. I can't help it if I want to be extraordinary. And Latnok will never see me as their lab right. I offered them a compromise and part of it was me joining."  
"They're going to want more from you."

"I'm not letting them control me and Adam; I feel as though no one truly understood what happened."

"Kayla, what were you thinking when you joined-What about me and Sarah?"

"I thought people would realize what I did was right. How many times do I have say it?"

I did the same thing again. I walked out of the room. I felt as though my heart was telling me stay here, but my instinct told me,

You're free now.

"Kayla, do you believe in your potential more than Latnok does?"

"I don't know, Adam. And I still have yet to learn it."  
"Kyle and I was sort of right about you being like Jessi one way and Kyle another."

"Without challenging myself," I said.

Then, I went to my room. I said to myself angrily,

"_Why is everyone thinking this ring is shameful? I never did anything."_

_I found a duffel bag. I wanted to leave tomorrow. How long? I didn't know._

_My heart felt sad when I packed. Since I didn't have much clothes, I stuffed them in the duffel I found. I packed my wallet, a few books, and a sandwich for later on._

_However, could I just have?_

_Even Kyle and Jessi?_


	26. Kyle's Trouble

Chapter 25: Kyle's Trouble Chapter 25: Kyle's Trouble

The next day, I went to the Rack before I planned to leave. I saw Kyle there, but I didn't tell him I was going. Jessi and Sarah left again, but I didn't want that.

Kyle noticed and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here. Came to buy a couple of Dr. Peppers."  
Amanda ended up taking my order.

"Kayla, nice to see you."  
"Nice to see you, too. I might not be here as much as I like."  
"Why?"

"Just the college visit stuff needs to be finished up."

"Oh, well, good-luck on that."  
I received my two drinks and Kyle knew something was fishy.

"Kayla, where are you going? Tell me."

"Come outside. I'll tell you."

"Let's go."

"I'm leaving today. Later. Taking a bus and leaving."

"Why? Are you leaving with Adam?"

"No. I'm going alone because no one understood the idea that I'm wanted more than my talent."

"That's hard on you. Taking the criticism of someone like that. I forgot that once you get the weight on your shoulders, it never wants to leave."

"No one's living it down," I said.

"Where are you going now?" Kyle asked.

"To the house," I began, "to pick up my stuff and the bus will leave at eight p.m."

"Kayla, don't leave. I can feel that you don't want to, but because no one seems to feel comfortable around you, you want to leave."

"Now I know what Jessi felt with everyone," I said, "Including Amanda and me."

"But where would you go? I can tell you're not leaving."

"First, go by the Latnok society and tell them I won't be in Seattle. Then, I'll take another bus."

Kyle and I headed back to the house. He noticed tat all my clothes were packed and thought,

_She's really leaving here._

_What could I do to make her stay?_

"Nothing could make me stay," I said.

"How did you hear me? I was thinking that."

"I guess I can communicate with you, too."

"You'll see yourself, well, Kayla. But if you leave, it won't be the same. First Adam, then Sarah and Jessi, now you?"

"If I just stay for you, it wouldn't be right. You have Amanda and we're friends. Anyway, I'm not leaving you. I'll call and we can meet somewhere."

"Stop, Kayla! Just don't leave. Don't leave for years and then I never see you again. It won't be the same even if I see you tomorrow."  
"Maybe it isn't meant to be."

"Isn't Kayla? Think about it. When you first entered the Rack that day, I somehow felt your pain. I helped you and so did Jessi. We found that we were connected. You could've left and said no. But you didn't. You didn't run, so why now? Is it because of me? You saved Jessi and me from being hurt. We owe you our respect."  
"I guess I'll stay a couple more days," I replied.

"And after that?" Kyle asked.

"We'll see."

I canceled the bus trip for that day, but I told them that I could be there in a few days.

Kyle asked me three days later,

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to have to."

"Give them time."

"Everyone is mad or distant with me-except you, Kyle. Latnok is only clinical because they are scientists and I honestly think they are not bad."

"Listen to what you just said. 'Everyone's been distant with me-except you.' It would mean leaving the only person who does understand why."

"You don't want me to leave?"

"Of course not. If we're created for a higher purpose, just wait. It's not important to know now. I'm not surprised Adam didn't want to go with him. He doesn't want you to go anywhere. And we'll find our purpose, together. By the way, does Nicole know about it?"

"Does she? I haven't told her. But by asking me that question, you haven't told her, either."

Normal POV-

Kyle left the room and then he decided to go talk to Nicole about it.

"Nicole, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything. Is it about Amanda?"

"No, I am going to tell you about Kayla."

"What's wrong?"  
"She wants to leave Seattle. She actually was going to leave a few days ago, but I convinced her to stay for a few more days. But she really wants to leave."

"All this happened too quickly for her and she doesn't want to face anything anymore. I think she needs to step back, but she isn't. What exactly did she say when you asked her to stay?"

"She said I couldn't be the reason she stays because it wouldn't look right to everyone. Everyone basically thinks she likes me. Amanda and Jessi have asked her that question and she said no."  
"But what did you say to her about that?"  
"Nothing."  
"Sounds like she doesn't want to be viewed in another negative way. She'll do this for you. Kayla needs to know you care. I think you need someone else to talk to her. I think you know exactly who you need to ask."

"Amanda?"

"Yes. If Amanda tells her it's okay, she'll stay."  
"It might not work."

"Well, Kyle, there's no harm in trying. You tried with Jessi and Sarah and it turned out fine. Okay, I think we need to do something to make Kayla feel welcome here. She doesn't have a real family except you, Jessi, and Adam. They weren't too happy that Kayla did what she did. But I have an idea, but you go talk to Amanda."

"Okay, I'll go see her."

Amanda was practicing her piano and Kyle knocked on the door. Kyle stood there, but he was there just to see her.

"Kyle? This is a surprise," Amanda's mom said.

"Can I talk to her? I just need to see her."  
"Amanda, Kyle's here. He wants to talk to you."  
"Yes, can we go to the Rack and hang out?"

"Sure, I'll get my stuff."

On the way over,

"I want to talk to you about Kayla. She wants to leave Seattle. When I told her to stay, she said she couldn't just for me."

"She did tell me when you and her were going alone on the college visits. I did ask her the personal question, but I could tell she wasn't lying. And you're good at that. Even your brother, Josh calls you a lie detector. I would imagine you could tell."

"I can't ask her that," Kyle said, "and you know who I want to be with. You."

"But that's not why you asked me to come with you?"

"Can you talk to her? I tried and it didn't work."

"Okay," she began, "I'll try. Kayla's my friend and your, and we'll help her in any way possible."

"Kayla will always be important to me and so will you."

How's that? How do you think Amanda and Nicole will help Kayla? 


	27. Amanda and Nicole

Chapter 26: Amanda and Nicole

Kayla POV-

I suppose Amanda had an important in my decision to leave Seattle. I didn't know if I stayed, things would change.

Amanda came to visit me on a Saturday. (I still hadn't left yet.)

However, I thought at first, she wanted to see Kyle.

"I want to talk to you about leaving Seattle."  
_I thought,_

_More guilt-trips, I'm assuming._

Instead, it was sort of the opposite.

"Do you have any faith or religion?"

"Well, when I lived with my step-dad I went to a Baptist church."

"Come with me to church tomorrow. I'm a Catholic, but doesn't matter to me what religion you are. You've lost faith in yourself and it's happened to me several times. My friends and my family helped me get through especially when my father died. It must be hard to not even have a real family.'

I thought,

_I could go with Amanda. She wants to help and I should be open to it._

"I'll go," I said, " What time are you and your mom going to pick me up?"

"Be ready at 8:30. The service is at nine."

The next morning, I went to the service with Amanda. Amanda had emotional depth in church. So did I. Recently, I hadn't done a lot of crying, but I did here.

After the service, Amanda's mother offered a rare thing, even to Amanda.

"Amanda and I are going out to lunch. Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, I'll go," I replied.

Amanda told me,

"My mother, as Kyle probably has told you is wary, especially of him. She's mainly afraid, but she's never been this polite to Kyle-even when I knew him longer. Kayla, I have something for you, by the way."

It was "patron saint necklace."

"Kyle gave me one for the person who has lost a parent."

"What is this one for?"

"The patron saint for the person who's losing faith in herself."

"Kayla, Kyle doesn't want you to leave for any reason. And even if you did stay for him, I won't think wrong about you. You have a heart of gold-like Kyle."

After leaving Amanda's house, I went back to the Tragers.

Maybe I would stay…

Normal POV-

Nicole had arranged something special. She sent a lawyer to have a further welcome to Kayla in the Trager house. Kyle had been adopted and hopefully, Kayla would, too.

--

Kayla POV-

I received a call-_Latnok. The message said-Tonight-9 PM, Meeting. _

_For the first time, I knew that Latnok had the reason for why my guilt of everything has lasted so long._

--

I entered the living room and Nicole said,

"Kayla, this is Mr. Roberts, and he's a lawyer to make a special arrangement."  
Kyle, Lori, Josh, and Stephen were all there. I was shocked to see all of them happy to see me.

Mr. Roberts said,

"Kayla, I hear you came from adoptive family, but your stepfather was abusive."

"Yes, and he's behind bars. We've been watching Kayla," Nicole replied.

"Okay, Kayla. Nicole Trager wants you to be part of their family. Just like Kyle is."

"You want me to be a part of this?"

"Kayla, even Kyle wants you to and you're already a sister to him anyway. What do you want?"

I thought,

_What did I want? Maybe my place was here and I HAD lost faith in myself._

I replied,

"Nicole, I'll stay here. I'd be happy to stay a part of your family."

"Let's go have dinner. And we'll make it official then."

_6:15 pm. 2 hours and 45 minutes till Latnok meeting._


	28. Kayla's Latnok Meeting

Chapter 27: Kayla's Latnok Meeting Chapter 27: Kayla's Latnok Meeting

After dinner and after the lawyer left, I told Kyle,

"I have a meeting with Latnok tonight. I've emptied out most of my duffel and most likely going to be there tonight. Can you drive me to near Victor Falls?"

"All right. Let's go."  
I ended up being dropped off and then I found the headquarters. 8:25 p.m-I arrived at the entrance and held up the ring. Then, I entered to building. 8:35 pm-arrival in conference room.

"Kayla, I am glad to see you come," the headman said.

"Yes…before we go to your meeting-Did you create me for a good reason?"  
"Of course. You were meant to sit in that chair and be a member and that was your purpose. You were meant to meet Kyle and Jessi, eventually. IT wasn't just a coincidence that you met Kyle and Jessi there. Although…we didn't expect the person who raised you from five to harm you."

"You planned everything, including the fact in case I said no?"

"Yes, you're one of us and that won't change."

"I told Adam and the Tragers and Jessi that I joined you on my terms, but all of them were distant with me-except Kyle."

"This is why we didn't want personal matters to get in the way. And they did. Being clinical helps that problem, but you'll never be."

"I'm no longer just Kayla anymore. I almost ran off because of that, but thanks to Kyle and Amanda, I stayed. The Tragers offered me a spot in their family. I'm now Kayla Trager."

"You're part of that family?"

""Yes, and being part of Latnok and having a family I could do. I thought after I joined you that I needed to know if I could be extraordinary whenever I wanted. That isn't important. And if I happen to discover an ability, I'll tell you at the meetings. My family will have to realize of the Latnok meetings when I go. However, what will happen to me here?"

"Just uphold part of the bargain in our compromise. Upholding it and people that know what you are will understand," the head man said.

The woman told me,

"Remember when you said your purpose was to protect Jessi and Kyle?"

"Yes, I do."  
"Well, another reason why we didn't come and get you right away and get you right was to protect Jessi and Kyle. Brian Taylor pushed Jessi more, but you let Taylor catch you to teach him a lesson. Your non-clinicality led you to protect, Kyle, especially. When we learned that both Jessi and Kyle were released, we knew it would be a matter of time before you knew them. That's another reason we just didn't offer the membership to you."  
"I didn't know who you were," I said, "before Kyle.

I then, looked at my ring and asked,

"Why is my ring blue? And Adam Baylin's is black? I noticed you all have black ones."

"Water is pure. And you, Kayla, your name means 'pure' in Greek. That's why your ring in blue. Everyone says you have a pure heart and that's why it represents how pure you truly are. Even Adam and Sarah don't understand-but they will…"

"I know they will," I said, "and let's finish the meeting."

The remaining part of the meeting I just listened to the other members talk about their areas of scientific study.

There was a late-night "dinner." And then I realized that it was already midnight. Since it was too late, I stayed in the room that Latnok had for me. These people lived there all the time, and if I had chosen to stay, I'd be secretive, too.

The next morning, after breakfast, I called Kyle to meet at the road near Victor Falls. I was going home. But I had one thing to do before everything would be all right.

I said to Kyle,

"I'm going to communicate with Jessi and I'm going to be peacemaker to Adam and Sarah. I need to make peace with them if I don't do that, I'll never feel happy again with everyone. It is just important to me, Kyle."

"Yes, but why?"

"I've told you and I'm going to ask for Sarah to meet alone first. This the only thing I want you tell the Tragers."

"Okay, you are going to try. You and Sarah are similar, too. Secretive, wanting to run, wanting freedom and a choice, fighting Taylor and Latnok, and personal to others."

"No, I kept my end of the compromise. I follow my promises. Let's get home."


	29. Making Peace

Chapter 28: Making Peace

After I arrived home, I took my mind-speaking abilities to communicate with Jessi about to arrange a meeting with just Sarah.

Kyle asked,

"Are you sure you're going through with it?"

"Yes."

I sat on the couch and concentrated hard.

_Jessi, Jessi, can I talk to you?_

_She answered,_

_Yes, Kayla. How are you?_

_I want to make peace with Sarah and I want to schedule a meeting with her alone._

_I don't know if she'd want to speak to you._

_Get her to speak with me Tell her now. And with the exception of Kyle, no one else knows what I am planning to do._

_Okay, I'll try. When and where do you want to meet her?_

_Tomorrow, eight pm, but I'll let her pick the place because we need to talk in peace._

Jessi said,

"Kayla just communicated with me."

"What does that Latnok girl want? Jessi, you shouldn't be talking to her."

"Sarah, don't say that. She's basically my sister and you and her have similarities, too. As she does with Kyle and I."

"That doesn't answer my question. What does she want?"

"She wants to speak with you alone. Somewhere, 8 pm, tomorrow."

"I don't want to meet that Latnok girl and I don't trust her."

"Trust her, Sarah! Kyle chose to trust me when no else did. Do the same for her and me."

"I'll go," Sarah said.

"Don't be afraid of her. Just be who you are. You didn't realize at first that Kayla has a goodness that will never be forgotten."

"Tell Kayla tomorrow, at the diner. If she doesn't know where it is, then tell her to Ask Kyle."

"I'll tell her," Jessi said.

_Kayla, are you ready? Sarah said she'd come tomorrow, at the diner. Ask Kyle for directions._

_I'll be ready._

_Good-luck, she isn't calling you Kayla anymore. She's being rude anytime I mention your name and is calling you a Latnok girl. She'll be hard to crack._

_Kyle did it. He got her to see you, even though she was late._

_She was scared. I told her she was nothing to fear._

The next day, I told Kyle,

"Take me to the diner. Sarah is meeting me there."

For some reason, we nothing but a heavy rainstorm till we got there. We had nowhere to stop, so we just stopped in the free way.

Jessi and Sarah, meanwhile, were waiting for Kayla.

"Once she gets here, just find somewhere to go. Kyle probably drove her here. Talk to Kyle for awhile in his family's car."

At 8 pm, Kayla had not arrived yet.

Sarah said,

"She's not here."

"She'll be here. The weather's terrible and they probably stopped several times."  
--

We were almost there and I looked at the clock-8: 45 pm. The bad weather had done a lot.

Finally, at nine pm, I told Kyle,

"Just wait in here."

Jessi walked out and Sarah said,

"You're late. I was wondering if you were too good for me, being a part of Latnok."

"It's the storm. We had to stop several times. I'm sorry."

"Kayla, why'd you call me here?"

"It's important for you and Adam to understand I wasn't to hurt anyone.'  
"The ring…?"

"This piece of metal? Just a clue to what I'm supposed to be to Latnok, but have something from everyone."

"And you have something else to say?"

"I believe you are needing to do the same thing you did for Jessi for me."

"You want to come with me?"

"No. I want you to accept me as I am."

"And that is?"

"A member of Latnok, a pod child, and someone who smiles and says,

'Yes, I am Kayla, and I understand why I am here.'"

"Kayla, you're right about that. How do I know you won't turn clinical or betray me?"

"I'm pure as water from a glacier."

"I'm sorry, Kayla, I just worry about you and Latnok. Jessi was right about our fears. Were you afraid?"

"A little," I admitted.

Sarah, then said,

"Come on, let's go get Kyle and Jessi."

"How do you think I should deal with Adam?"

"Tell him if Latnok is what he says it is. One thing about Adam is he hates being wrong. Because he's a part of it and wants a break, he thinks what they tried to do with Jessi makes him scared, too. Tell them Latnok did not wrong to you as a member, but Adam's right about them not being right. He's partly right about them being great thinkers and it's up to you to tell them he was right from the beginning. After all, you're part of them and you're a great thinker. You can teach Latnok not to be so clinical. If Latnok hasn't done anything wrong of you being a member, do that. You'll make peace with him and you can make a great speaker and leader."

"Thanks, Sarah," I replied, "but I think convincing you was harder."

Kyle and I left Jessi and Sarah, but I did feel right.

We had a plan for the next few days-Adam Baylin. I suppose he'd always be a concerned person for our safety.

Kyle searched through the numbers and said to Adam,

"Adam, can you come to the Trager house?"  
"Why?"

"Kayla would like to talk to you and she's already done this with Sarah."  
"All right, when?"

"Tomorrow at 7 pm."  
Adam came as he promised and Nicole knew that Kayla was doing something to make peace. Kayla hadn't told her, but she knew. She did."

I knew what to say-thanks to Sarah and everyone else.

He said,

"Walk with me for our talk. I didn't expect for you to invite me here."

"You should know that I never did anything wrong at Latnok. The only thing is, they were only 'being creepy' for me to join. You're right about them being great thinkers and my standing with them is peaceful. When I talked to Sarah, she said I could be a leader of Latnok in the future because I'm a great thinker."

"I think, maybe, in time, you would start training with me, but Latnok knows what to expect from you."

"I haven't learned or discovered anything new yet," I said, "but I told Latnok if I do, I'll tell them at the meetings."

"Kayla, that's true. I might consider a little training for any trouble that may come. But for now, I don't think you and Kyle need it."

"Kayla," he said, "Latnok doesn't see your real self yet. But…. they will….when the time is right. Take care of yourself. Being stronger than Jessi is not a think to take lightly or anything. See it as a privilege to everyone. Kayla, Kyle said that you're like him, Jessi, and Sarah combined. I don't think Latnok wanted the traits like this. You're going to be seen as the girl who shows heart and strength to everyone. I know you probably saved Kyle's life and both Sarah and I were so angry with you and Latnok. We didn't believe what you said. Both of us know the truth now."

"I didn't want to," I said, "but I would've lost so much if I didn't."

"Go on, Kayla. Remember what you and Kyle have here."


	30. The Finale

The Finale The Finale

This part of my life changed it greatly in just three months. Jessi and Kyle played the part in my life that ended it.

Kyle said,

"You'll always be Kayla."  
"I know. I will and now I will see what I can do."  
Once again, I felt the brush of the wind on my face. I listened to Jessi's voice.

_Kayla. _

_I felt the ring on my finger shine brighter than it had even done. I knew this feeling. I felt proud._

_Then a voice asked me,_

"Kayla, do you think you're going to have something important with Latnok?"

It was Kyle.

"I don't know and I don't think they want me to lead."

"The leadership might be offered."

"Don't worry about that. I'm a member and that's it. It's done."  
"Done of what?"

"The past before you and Jessi. I'm putting my crazy stepfather and that life behind me."

"Like Sarah," he said.

"No, like a regular person."

I then, had another vision….

_Jessi, Kyle. Me._

_A plaque said,_

_Kayla, head of Latnok_

_What? I thought, what did it mean? I couldn't and wouldn't make it happen._

_END OF THE FINALE OF LIFE WITHOUT FREEDOM_

_If there were to be a "Season 2 of Life without freedom" what do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? _


End file.
